A Gundanium Murder
by Nanashi Barton
Summary: THIS IS THE FIRST GW FIC I'VE EVER WRITTEN!!!! I FINALLY FOUND IT!!!! You ppl fill in the periodic table of elements on this fic!! ^_^ hehe...it was a science assignment...anyways...lots of parings! Can go any way you want it to!!!


  
  


Dr. Mouse Gundanium was sitting in her lab devising an (Al) gundam for testing. Most mobile suits are made of (Ti), however, both of these substances were just too rare to blow up. 

Heero Yui was in his room thinking of a way to get back at Duo. (They had French fries and hamburgers for lunch. Duo "accidently" put too much (Na) into Heero's fries.) He began to think of Duo's old (Fe) sword rusting in water...Hmmmm... 

Katona K. was trying to fix all seven of their gundams from the last battle. Heero's needed a new system, Duo's needed some paint, Trowa's needed a refill of bullets, Quatre's blades had to be cleaned, Wufei's needed some sand to get the rust off, Mouse's needed to be put back together again, (She blew it up after the battle) and her own needed some mechanical wiring in the left knee. That's a lot of work. 

Duo Maxwell was outside, savoring his victory with the salty french fries. He was walking along the (Rh) when he ran across a dead Relena Peacecraft sliced through the neck. (Don't worry, the head was still attached.) "Cool!" he thought, "Heero would be happy to hear this!" With that thought in mind, he ran towards the house. 

Trowa Barton was standing on his head near the outhouse. He was feeling like a balloon full of (He). "Ow!" he thought, "There's probably too much blood in my head..." He turned a cartwheel and landed right-side-up. "Better...-what the ?!" An (In), by the name of Reshin, was running across the (Rh) towards him. 

"Excuse me sir," he said, "But Master Quatre requests your appearance at once!" Quatre had never "requested his appearance" before, so this must be urgent. Trowa took off through the fields. 

Quatre Reberba Winner, a (Pt) blond, was pacing around in his study. He was getting worried. Instructor H, the man who had created his gundam, called him just moments ago to tell him all the bad news. The radioactive substances given off from the gundanium alloy that they had sent into space changed its course and was heading towards (Hg) . Once the substances landed on (Hg), it would blow up with the planet, which will affect the sun, which would cause it to burn out, and then all life on earth would die! Uh, oh...BIG job there! Quatre and Trowa were to fly to (Hg) in their gundams and send the radioactive substances back into its right corse. They would have to take off tonight, though... 

Chang Wufei was outside by the lake with Nataku, his gundam. He was trying to get it to denounce him...long story. 

A (Sm) from L1 was in the area looking for Heero with a message from Dr. J. (Dr. J created Heero's gundam.) The zero system inside the gundam had a couple bugs in it. The (Si) in the computer chips were not the correct amount. If Heero was to self destruct, Wing Zero would not let him out of the cockpit. (Wing Zero is the name of his gundam) Not good... 

The rest of the day was hectic. Duo told Heero about the the murder, and he pumped a fist in the air, while Quatre told Trowa after he'd overheard from Duo. Trowa told Wufei, who said nothing. *Flash back*   
  


The real Nataku, a person, was in Tall Geese, the (Ti) mobile suit, the first of its kind. Nataku had stolen it and was prepared to fight Oz. Tall Geese, however, seemed to have its own mind and fighting strategies. Soon, she was thrown to the ground, dying. Her heart stopped beating, and he cried out in despair...   
  


Wufei said nothing. Heero told Mouse, who began bowing to his feet, and Mouse told Katona, who started laughing with her bell-like voice. No one of the gundam pilots cared for Relena, especially Heero, so, everything went on as usual, until the next day...   
  


THE NEXT DAY   
  


Jade Noitamina, from (Cf), (Am), had arrived to investigate this murder. Actually, to visit her favorite cousin, Mouse. As the dense little detective entered the house, she saw the body of Relina Peacecraft dragged into an ambulance. She shivered. "Looks like another case for Jade Noitamina, Private eye!" 

Jizz Onaglag, chief medical examiner, came back with what she thought was the cause of the murder. She said, "It is to be believed that the sword that sliced Miss Peacecraft was quite rusty indeed..." She droned on and on. Katona went into her room trying to figure out a mathematical model she was making for her geometric shapes collection, and Mouse went back to her lab to think. It all didn't make sense! A rusty sword? A rusty sword doesn't cut through skin, it scrapes the skin until it cuts through. However, Jizz said it was a clean cut with rusty marks. Could Jizz have done the murder??? All the gundam pilots had swords, but wait! Hey... rust is produce by (Fe), right? All the gundam pilots have steel swords. Could it have been one of them? Uh oh... 

Duo went into the kitchen and raided the fridge. He does this often, looking for chocolate cake. Instead he found a bowl of chili. "Oh well, chili's better than nothing." He popped it into the microwave. After about eight minutes, he took it out and began to eat. At the first bite, he recognized it as Trowa's chili. Uh oh. Trowa's chili gave him nightmares. Last time it was that all the gundam pilots except him joined Oz and the Shinimegami appeared. It was scary... Duo dumped the rest of the chili in the trash can. 

Quatre went back to his study planning when exactly to leave earth. Wait! He forgot to tell Trowa in all the chaos! "Trowa!" Trowa came, and Quatre told him the whole story and their plans. 

Jade and Heero were the only ones left listening to Jizz. Heero's mind wandered around his past...*flashback*   
  


He was fighting with Zechs Merquise and Tall Geese. He stepped out with the self-detination device. "Mission complete." he said, and pushed the red button. He hit the floor with a thud, and everything went black.   
  


Jade was listening intently at Jizz. She was listening for clues to this large murder mystery. Relena Peacecraft was known everywhere, especially in 

(Am). If she solved this mystery, she would be known as the greatest detective of all times. 

Duo went outside. Trowa's chili was getting to him. He walked to the place where he and the gundam pilots ate lunch. And then he saw it, a (Au) and 

(Ag) crown. "This must be Relena's" he thought in dismay. Careful to preserve the fingerprints, he wrapped a napkin around the valuable crown and went back to the house. 

Duo showed the crown to Jizz, who quickly called Oki, Mouse's little sister. Oki was a police officer who had dealt with fingerprints and murders. Oki arrived in a jiffy. After careful examination and tests, Oki determined that it was nothing. A fake crown with plastic jewels. I could have been anybody's! 

"We're leaving!" cried Quatre and Trowa as they headed out the door. 

"Just one moment," said Katona, who had just come down the stairs, "Where are you going? You might as well tell all of us." 

Quatre whispered something in her ear and left. *flashback*   
  


She was waiting at the library on L4 for Quatre to show up. They had a project due in two days! Mouse was already looking up stuff for their topic, but they couldn't start until Quatre showed up, and he never did. He had gone to Earth secretly so he wouldn't have to go through all the pains of saying good-bye to all of his friends and family...little did he know that she and Mouse would be arriving there in a couple weeks...   
  


Trowa was driving down the (Rh). He hated this place because... *flashback* 

He thought Heero was dead. Heero lay on the ground, almost lifeless. Trowa was in Heavyarms, his gundam. "I picked him up with my gundam, and brought him back to my circus home where he was 'revived.' Catherine made her famous soup when he was conscious again, and then I knew what I had to do." 

He thought this was his last battle. He used up all the bullets in Heavyarms, and like Heero, was about to step out with the self detonation device. The only difference was, Catherine was there. She leaped up, smacked his face, (Talk about sibling rivalry! They didn't know that they were brother and sister though.) which brought him back to his senses. He stopped...   
  


Quatre had his own thoughts too...*flashback*   
  


"My father is dead, my father is dead..." He was too overwhelmed from the death of his father. Now everything was his, all the money, jewels, but he didn't care. He only wanted more time with his father no thanks to Oz! It was Oz who killed him...it was all his fault though, because he didn't know about the surprise attack...   
  


"That crown is fake!" cried Jade, "It just led us into a trap! Now we have to start all over again!" 

"It's okay Jade," said Oki, "If Duo would kindly lead us all to the scene of the crime I would be most grateful." 

"Okay... I guess..." 

Duo led the way to the murder spot. Leaves littered the ground and a pool of blood lay about three feet from the road. Some of the grass was crushed where the murderer must have stood, and it was... 

The (Sm). 

"So, you have found me out. Muahahahahaha! However, in order to defeat me, you must win this battle, Chang Wufei." *flashback*   
  


He was dueling with another man on the ship. It was tough, blocking all the moves. This man was tricky...who was it! Oh he knew that voice so well! It had been haunting him since the defeat! Who was it???   
  


"I accept." 

Wufei took out his sword and began the battle. Blocking moves, and seizing opportunities to defeat him, he prevailed. Knocking the sword from the murderer's hand, the (Sm) was forced to surrender. The murderer then cried, "You'll never get a hold of me!" And then Wufei remembered that haunting voice. It was... TREIZE KUSHRINADA...   
  


Tres was the leader of Oz. He gave the commands and was aided by Lady Une, his chief general. And instead of being captured, he leaned forward and killed himself on Wufei's blade.   
  


Epilogue   
  


The radioactive substances were put back onto its correct corse, and nothing blew up. Treize was buried back on his home colony, L3. Oz, however was not yet defeated, though... the gundam pilots still had a long way to go before defeating Oz forever...   
  
  
  


  
  


  
  



End file.
